Planet Kick
by SwiftStar1
Summary: Okay people,I've wanted to do one of these things FOREVER! Lots of Fluff and Kick-ness! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Wish : Beautiful**

I don't know why,I really don't.

I have been hiding from the world because of it.

You see,I may seem tough on the out side. But I'm really insecure.

Well,you don't understand,nobody does. I may as well explain.

I have a scar on my face.

Well at least it matches the one on my heart.

I know what your thinking, "Big deal." or "Get over it." But you don't know why I'm upset,now do you? I'll try to explain.

Well it started with the digs,the comments before I had this. I would just ignore them like usual-nothing got me down.

But then the comments got harder and harder to ignore. They would worm into my head. The pain hurt-more then a blow to the gut,belive me.

It seems that the comments attacked my confidence,sooner my voice got smaller,and smaller. Now only my friends can hear me.

What does this have to do with the scar? I'll tell you.

Now this is just another thing wrong with me. Will I ever be accepted again?

_"Oh great,here comes Jack. How in earth did he find me?" _I wondered,then grabbed the draw strings on my hoodie and jerked,to hide again.

"Kim,what's wrong?" He said.

_"Great,trust the one I don't want to talk to, to pick up on my worries that haunt me."_

"Nothing." I muttered,and began to run.

"KIM!" He yelled,and jerked off my hoodie cap,to keep me from running,showing my scar.

"Kim?" He asked softly. "Kim what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I started softly crying,tears falling on my hoodie.

"Kim, it's okay." He whispered,and put his hand on my shoulder.

That's when I cracked. "IT'S NOT OKAY! WHEN PEOPLE SEE YOU,THEY SEE YOUR INPERFECTIONS,INSTEAD OF YOU! NO ONE WILL SEE ME AGAIN!" I screamed at him and started walking.

"You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough" I turned around,It was Jack!

"Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you" I began to smile.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you" Jack started to walk forward,he put his hand on my arm.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful" He looked me in the eye,and smiled.

"You really think so?" I whispered. He said nothing, but pulled into a kiss.

_"Fireworks,pure fireworks." _I thought.

"WHOO!" We both looked in the direction,Jerry,Eddie, and Milton where there with I-told-you-so looks on their faces.

"Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana" That was them,I rolled my eyes and began to sing along.

And that's how I spent my day.

...pagebreak...

**Hi people of earth! **

**Yeah thats what I said. Where did this idea come from? Yours truly here with my life,except I don't have Jack or a fairytale ending...**

**Anyway,I guess this will turn out into one of thoes one-shot thingys. I actually have been planning to post this in forever-but I've been working on "A Angel in need" with my co-author i-miss-old-disney,soooo...**

**Hey,did you hear Leo Howard and Oliva Holt may be in a fight?! They haven't been hanging out,or taking any pictures! Which is scary... O.O**

**Also note to everyone: When you call someone a name,it is bullying anyway you put it. So please-It's not fun,a lot of y'all know that. So please help stop it. Please.**

**Anyway,now that I made myself and probley you people sad,please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You dont know me-or do you?**

"Okay, great job. Up next is Kim Crawford singing...something." The Seaford High Dictator (As we call him) said in a compleatly board voice.

I stepped out on the stage,palms sweating,hands trembling-I could barely hold the mike! If you hadn't noticed,I was compleatly nervous.

_"Why did I let the guys talk me into this? I haven't sang in five years-and Eddie knows that! He was there! Uggh! The school talent show just had to be on! I hate the dirt the guys used on me-there not supposed to black-mail me-thats my thing!" _I thought viciously-speaking of vicious,after I break Jerry's phone,I'M GONNA BREAK HIM!

"I'm going to be singing "You don't know me",its dedicated to the a person I know." I said with a small voice into the mike. The person was Jack-but I wasn't gonna let him or anyone else know that!

"_You think you know  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me  
You look at me  
And there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me"_

I saw Donna Tobin yawn loudly,that gave me the fire I needed.

__

You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
That you don't know me

You think you got me  
But you don't get me  
You think you want me  
But you don't know what  
You're getting into  
There's so much more to me then  
What you think you see  
So listen to me  
Just listen to me

You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
That you don't know me

And the longer that you stay  
The ice is melting  
And the pain feels okay  
It feels okay (hey)

You push me back  
I'll push you back  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, 

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me "

The crowd was roaring with applause,so loud it filled the school. Donna flipped her hair and walked out,her possie copping her every move-its like they worshiped her!

Then Jack walked up to me. "Great job,Kim!" He exclaimed,then asked, "Hey who was 'a person' you mentioned?"

"No one!"

"Now Kimberly,I don't think thats true!"

"DON'T CALL ME KIMBERLY!"

"Okay Kimmy!"

"THAT EITHER!"

"What can I call you?!"

"KIM!"

"Okay,KIM!"

"YOU KNOW THATS NOW WHAT I MENT!"

"I'M 'A PERSON' AREN'T I?!" He almost screamed.

"YES!" I yelled once more._  
_

Suddenly his hand grabbed my chin,and he folded me into a sweet kiss. The background music seemed to fade in my ears as I kissed back with a passion. His arms wrapped around me and pushed me back,but I pushed forward harder.

We broke up for a sweet thing called oxygen,he smiled at me and bumped into me on no accident. I bumped right back into him,harder-causing a laugh.

"Hey Kimmy,would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yup! AND DON'T CALL ME KIMMY!"

_"You push me back  
I'll push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me "_

...pagebreak...

**Welp,how'd you like it? I had pre-written it,and decided to be nice and post it! Oh and the origanal singer is Elizabeth Gillies! Check out the song!**

**Oh and one more thing,hmm what is it? Oh yeah,**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing But Trouble**

**Kim**

I stood there in shock. Brad,my boyfriend-the one I had been going out with for over a year,was making out with the one and only Donna Tobin.

Brad saw me and turned around with a smirk on his face. _"What,no appoligies? No,"I can explain!" No last minute excuses? Just a smirk."_

"Well,Kimmy. It seems you found out our little secret. Such a shame,I enjoyed playing you." Brad commented like he was saying the weather was nice.

I still stood there,"I-I..."

"Dear,let me put it simply."Donna spoke up. "He never loved you. If he did,why was he dating me at the same time? Face it,your just a pathetic little southern bell,with no hope of ever finding love." Donna put sickingly sweet.

Tears threatened to leak,but I was not going to show them weakness. I grabbed my bag,and ran out the door to go home. I couldn't face the rest of the day like this. My vision blurred as silver streaks rained down my cheeks.

_"Why me? Why?"_

...pagebreak...

**Jack**

Okay,now I was worried. Kim hadn't shown up today-not even to music class! Kim loved music class...and karate...and puppies...and-

_"Okay,CUT IT OUT!" _Okay,I admit I cared about her more than most people...but she is my best friend. So it's kinda normal,right?

_"Wrong."_

_"Okay,here's some advice,head. SHUT IT!"_

_"You wish..." _Before I could continue,I noticed something.I was heading to P.E,when I saw Brad...AND DONNA?!

_"Not good! Okay,gotta find Kim." _I turned on my heel and ran full speed at the door,ignoring the gang's shouts from behind.

_"No! Really?" _Shoot. The voice is back.

_"Not now." _I ordered my head.

_"Okay,where would she be?" _I wondered as my foot touched the ground outside. _"The park? Nope,didn't she say she had her first date there? The dojo? No. She wouldn't want to be caught by Rudy. Her house? No-wait,yes!"_ I thought and ran towards Kim's house.

_"I just hope she's okay..."_

...pagebreak...

**Kim**

The tears had long since stopped. I sat now with my back against my bed,and my old,ratty blue guitar in my hand.

My mind flittered back to Brad. I knew he was a bad boy,but it some how charmed me. Why did I always go for the rebels and heartbreakers? Once again,my heart was steped on and left to die.

_"He was trouble,and I knew it. I knew he was trouble when he walked in." _ Without relizing it,my hands found their way on the guitar and I started singing. Softly at first,but then the more I sang,my voice got louder as my heart poured out into the lyrics of the song.

_"__Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me" _I remembered how Brad basicly cornered me,to get me to date him. I just wished I never said yes.__

"I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me" My brain brought me back to the time my dog died. Brad didn't answer my calls. He didn't confort me. Jack did.__

"And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning" His smirk flashed in front of my eyes.__

"And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah" 

My eyes blurred with tears, but I continued.__

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble"

"Great song,Kimmy! You have a amazing voice." My head jerked up to see the one and only Jackson Brewer,standing at my door frame.

I didn't reply,I didn't ever correct him on calling me Kimmy. I just turned my head,studing the ground.

_"Great,just great. I get dumped,and now my best friend/crush comes and finds me. What next? My house catches on fire?"_

"Kim,are you okay?" Jack asks. I still didn't answer. He came over and wrapped his warm arms around me. I tilted my head into his shoulder.

"It's okay,Kim. What did that jerk say to you? I want to know before I kill him." A small smile came on my face,only to vanish a second later.

_"Brad was never there for me. Jack was. Brad never cared. Jack did. But he'd never feel the same..." _I looked up at Jack's dark brown eyes,only to look away before I got caught in their dark pools.

"What's wrong. Really." I sighed and looked at him.

"Donna was right. I am just pathetic little southern bell,with no hope of ever finding love. No one cares. No one." With that,I closed my eyes and tilted my head onto his chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

"Kim,that's not true. People care about you,_atleast I know I do._" He added the last part under his breath,thinking I couldn't hear him-but I did.

"What do you mean,Jack?" I asked,feeling confused.

"I...I..Oh forget it!" In a swift motion he pressed his lips against mine. Shocked,I kissed back,unsure if this was real or not.

Due to lack of air we pulled apart. We both sat in akward slience,starring at echother.

"So..."

"So.."

"I-"

"Umm..."

Jack spoke up. "Look,I'm sorry. I know you don't feel the same way,and it's way too soon-" I cut him off by kissing him again.

"Woah." He said when we pulled apart.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Umm..Kim? Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked like he was afraid I'd flip him or something.

"Does this answer your question?" We both leaned in...

Well you get the picture.

...pagebreak...

**Hello people of earth. How'd you like it? Cause I worked on it over three hours! :D**

**Anyways,I'm changing the name of the story-cause the website wont let me call it it's real name,"W.i.s.h:Kick one-shots." So I'm just changing it to,"Planet Kick". (What? I'm drawing a blank. If you have a better name,please leave it in the reviews)**

**And,also feel free to leave ideas for more one-shots in your review! I always need insperation! Oh and don't forget,**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What hurts the most,can be healed**

_"You just have no respect for me,Jack!" I yelled._

_"No,wait! Kim,you dont under-" Jack tried,but got cut off._

_"I don't understand? Is that what you were going to say,Jack?" I spat,then walked closer so we were nose to nose. "Well,I may be a blonde,but I hope you understand this! We. Are. Through. I am not and will not be your friend anymore,never speak to me again. Never!" I hissed._

_Blinking back tears I raced out of the dojo,ignoring Jack calling my name. I knew then I had made the biggest mistake of my life..._

_~Wake up~_

**Kim**

I woke up in a cold sweat,the tears still running. Another dream. I reached for my labtop,my dream still haunting me.

_"I know what I did! You don't have to keep tourturing me on it!"_

I hated how I made stupid choices without thinking. It had been three days.

Three days of tears.

Three days of regret.

Three days of pain.

I hadn't left the house,answered any calls or texts,or even gone to school. Which was easier now since my parents had gone on a business trip.

Jack had tried non stop to text me or call me. I ended up turning off my phone.

_"I'm sorry,Jack. But a simple call wont fix this..." _I thought and began to cry.

_"Why am I such a idiot? Why can't I be calmer? Why do I have to be me? Just why?"_ But I was asking questions that would never have a answer. I'm not even sure I wanted the answer. I just wanted Jack back

I so I just sat there eating ice cream,and listing to Adele and Taylor Swift. What? I had lost my best friend and secret crush-just beacause a stupid arguement. It was just ripping me apart.

_"I just wonder if Jack feels the same way..."_

_..._Pagebreak...

**Jack**

_"I am such a idiot." _ The thought bounced around in my head as I sat down with my food. Kim hadn't showed up for school,again. Just because what I said.

_"I seriously took Jerry's advice on how to get a girl? And then used it on Kim? How stupid can I be?"_

"Well,scientificly speaking,a human brain can only be two percent compasity at it's lowest-" Milton started,but Jerry burst in.

"HEY GUYS! I FITTED TWO NACHO CHIPS IN MY NOSE! WANNA SEE?!" Jerry screamed.

"But in Jerry's case,it could be proved wrong." Milton finished.

_"Yet,I took advice from that guy." _My brain flashed back to what all had happened.

_~Flashback~_

_"You see,Jack. Girls hate it when a guy doesn't act in charge. You gotta show your the top dog." Jerry was saying._

_"But Kim's not like other girls. Are you sure-"_

"Yes! Don't question the swag,yo!"

I ignored the fact I had no idea what he was saying,and walked off. I couldn't wait for tonight!

_~Time Skip~_

_The guys had just left. Only Kim and I remained practicing,I finally walked up to Kim,"Kim,sit down. We have to talk."  
_

_"Excuse me?" She said,looking at me weirdly._

_"Kim,sit." I pointed at the bench._

_"Um,incase you hadn't noticed,I'm not a dog." She smirked._

_"Well then quit acting like a freakin' bitch,and sit down!" I lost my temper and shouted. Her mouth fell open,and I knew it was the wrong thing to say._

_"Look Kim,I'm-" I tried but got cut off._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT?! You just have no respect for me,Jack!" Kim yelled. It stung,but I knew I deserved it._

_"No,wait! Kim,you dont under-" I tried,but got cut off again._

_"I don't understand? Is that what you were going to say,Jack?" Kim spat,then walked closer so we were nose to nose. "Well,I may be a blonde,but I hope you understand this! We. Are. Through. I am not and will not be your friend anymore,never speak to me again. Never!" She hissed.  
_

_Kim ran for the front of the dojo,ignoring my calls after her. I saw some tears fall from her cheeks. I tried running,but she was too far infront of me. _

_Angery,tired,and frustrated I slammed my fists against a wall. It hurt-but also helped the anger channel out. I crumbled on the ground,buring my face in my hands. I messed up,bad._

_"I just hope Kimm will forgive me..."_

_~End Of Flashback~_

"DUDE!" Eddie screamed in my ear. I glared at him.

"What? You were starring off into space for like ten minutes!" He protested. I just sighed and shoved my ear buds in my ears. I put my iPod on shuffle.

A song started playing,and a idea formed in my head. "THAT'S IT!" I yelled suddenly,making everyone else jump.

"What's "it",Jack?" Milton asked,but I ignored him and ran out the room.

_"If this wont get Kim to forgive me,nothing will."_

...pagebreak...

**Kim**

I was listening to "Rollin in the deep" again,when I heard a _THUMP. _I ignored it and hit replay,when I heard it again. I looked around. _THUMP. _Someone was throwing a rock at my window!

I finally forced myself to get up and unlock the window. I looked down and saw...Jack,with a guitar in his hand?

_"What the heck is he doing here?" _I was about to slam the window when he called out.

"Kim,just please hear me out." With that he started playing.

_"I __can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh..." Jack finished then looked again at me,"Look,Kim. I love you. I don't know how you feel about me-but all I want now is forgivness. Could you give me that,please?" He pleaded.

I sighed and jumped out the window,ignoring the shocked gasp from Jack. It was only like ten feet,and I had done it before. I landed infront of him,and said,"I forgive you...and...I feel the same way..." With that said,Jack pressed his lips against mine. It was a short but sweet kiss.

We pulled apart and smiled. Jack spoke up,"You know what? You sure look cute in your Hello Kitty PJ's!" He joked,and I slapped him.

"Way to ruin the mood Romeo!"

...pagebreak...

**Welp,how'd you like it? Thanks for the reviews-you people are amazing! Oh and don't forget,**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you could me now**

**Jack**

"Jack,what's wrong?" Kim asked concerned. "You didn't say a word during pratice,you said no to falafel,and you ruined three punching dummys. Something's up."

I just sighed and kept beating up this poor dummy. I didn't want to talk about it,not now,not even with Kim. It was just too soon.

"Jack?" Kim asked. I drew back my fist for another punch,but Kim caught it,and stood infront of the dummy.

"Jack,look at me." She ordered. I finally looked her square in her warm,beautiful-okay stop it!

Yeah,yeah. You guessed it,I have a small crush on my best friend-wow that sounded weird! But it would just ruin our friendship,and besides,right now is not the time to focus on even more conflicted feelings.

"Spill it,Brewer." Kim said in a evil voice,that even made me flinch back a little. What? It's KIM,you gotta be a little scared.

"Look,Kim." I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's nice that you care,but it's too soon. I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready." I saw her gaze soften.

"It's fine,Jack. I'm sorry that I was being pushy...I-I just hate when you are so upset,and I can't do a thing about it. It just makes me feel so..._worthless._" She said the last part under her breath,thinking I couldn't hear her.

I pulled her into a big hug,"Your not worthless,your the most carring,sweetest girl ever!" I puled back to look at her,and a smirk slid on my face. "Well most of the time! OW! Okay,I admit I deserved that." I said,rubbing my arm.

Suddenly we got caught up in echothers gazes. We both leaned in,like gravity was pulling us together. Her brown eyes sparkled,I could feel her warm breath on my cheek.

Then suddenly,_SLAM! _We jumped apart as Rudy and the guys came running in,chased by...a pack of dogs? Sounds about right.

"I-I-"

"...umm"

"I'll see you later." I finally said.

"Yeah,later." Kim replied,and I walked out the door.

_"OMG! Did I almost kiss Kim Crawford?!"_

...pagebreak...

**Kim**

_"OMG! Did Jack Brewer almost kiss me?!"_ I was freaking out happily in my room. What? It's a girl thing.

"HE'S SO HOT! MAKE'S ME WANNA DROP-" I cut off my phone's text alert. If you haven't guessed,that was Jack's ringtong. He had snached my phone one day,and changed it to "HOT" from "True Friends",and for some reason I kept it. The only thing that disturbs me is,how did he know about that song...

_**Meet me and the guys in the food court in thirty minutes-don't be late**_

_**-Jack**_

I smiled,and first debated if this text really came from him,or was a trap. But decided against it.

_"What kind of a idiot would plan something in a populated mall,infront of a karate dojo,with pleanty of people around,and security gaurds?"_

I went through my clothes quickly,and picked out something cute but casual,and smart but not Jullie smart,and comfortable but not lazy looking.

Okay,you maybe wondering why I'm trying so hard. Well it's not because I have a major,huge crush on him-okay,I think I just underminded myself.

Finally,I found something. I ran out the door faster then you could say "KARATE!"

...pagebreak...

When I got there,I bumped into the guys. They were standing behind a large crowd,and looked as confused as I did.

"Oh,hi Kim!"

"Hey,sista!"

"Has anyone seen my corndog?"

"Hi,guys. Ummm...Does anyone know what's going on?" I asked after a minute of watching Jerry trying to hit on someone.

Before anyone could answer,the crowd cleared a little bit,and I saw someone jump on a stage that hadn't been there this morning.

"HEY,HEY,HEY! ARE YOU PEOPLE READY TO PAR-TAY?!" The guy yelled. He looked like he was in his late thirtys,and had brown hair,and brown eyes.

"WELCOME TO THE FREE STYLE MUSIC NIGHT,NO COMPITION-AND EVERYONE'S WELCOME TO JOIN! I'M GONNA BE YOUR M.C,YOUR HOST,YOUR-" He tried to continue but was interupted.

"Let the people play already!" Someone screamed.

"OKAY THEN! FIRST UP IS JACKSON BREWER,SINGING "If you could see me now"!

_"Wait Brewer? Did he say Brewer?!"_

Then Jack apeared on the stage and picked up the mike. "Hi everyone. This song goes out to my parents,and anyone else who has lost a loved one." With that,he had the sterio guy put out the music.

_"That's why he was so upset..."_

_"__Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now_

It was February fourteen, Valentine's Day  
The roses came, but they took you away  
Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on,  
I see you standing there next to Mom  
Always singing along, yeah arm in arm  
And there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the man wasn't good he was great  
He'd say music was the home for your pain  
And explain, I was young, he would say  
"Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place"  
I'm tryna make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God  
Saying that's my kid

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now  
Oh if you could see me now

If you could see me now would you recognise me  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticise me  
Would you follow every line on my tear stained face  
Put your hand on a heart that's was cold  
As the day you were taken away  
I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day  
Right now, I wish I could hear you say  
I drink too much and I smoke too much dutch  
But if you can't see me now that shit's a must  
You used to say I won't know I will until it cost me  
Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it  
And if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom  
And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son  
And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now  
So if you get a second to look down at me now  
Mom, Dad, I'm just missing you now

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now

Oh... Oh...  
Would you call me a saint or a sinner?  
Would you love me a loser or winner?  
Oh... Oh...  
When I see my face in the mirror  
We look so alike that it makes me shiver

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now

I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now

Oh...  
You could see, you could see me now

_You could see, you could see me now"_ Jack ignored the clapping and jumped off the stage to meet me. I just stood in shock. Who knew Jack could sing?

"Kim,I hope your not mad at me for not telling you,I-" I cut him off with a big hug.

"I'm not mad! Seriously,your parents died-but you pulled yourself together,and made a statement. Dude,I couldn't be more proud!" I said with a smile,and began to pull away,but Jack grabbed my arms.

"Wait," He said,I looked at him confused. "There's something I forgot to do before." Before I could reply,warm lips were on mine. After a second of processing what was going in,I kissed back.

I felt butterflys in my stomach as we pulled back,both smiling like idiots. Jerry came up from behind and tapped me on my shoulder,and without looking I flipped him.

Jack burst out laughing. "That's my girl!"

...pagebreak...

**Hi people! How'd you like it? I'd like to give a shoutout to "Broken Cords" by Bluedog270,cause if you haven't read it yet-you really should! **

**And also,please check out my other storys,and feel free tto leave me other ideas-and/or great songs! Cause I seem to be obsessed with songs at the moment... :D**

**Oh and one more thing-who's gonna guess what I'm going to say...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stand in the rain**

**Kim**

"Bye,Kim!" Jack called.

"Bye,Jack!." I said with a fake smile. Uggh. I hated being alone.

I waved my hand,with the smile still on my face. Finally I ran inside my empty house,and up to my room. Did I mention that Jack and I were neighbors? He walks me home every day. I slammed my door and collasped on my bed. Just thinking.

_"Am I really a freak?"_

Okay,maybe I should explain. I was kinda,sorta being picked on at school-not that the gang knew. Not even Jack knew.

It wasn't getting beat up,or anything like that. No,I could take ANYONE down in a fight. No,it was remarks,insults-the usual. I used to block them out,but they just got to me,you know?

Like everyone else,you're probley going to tell me to put them in their place,and everything's going to be fine. But it's hard,their the popular clic-and I'm...well...I don't really know what I am. Just,not one of them.

Sooner or later,I have to face my fears. But I don't know how to. It's-it's just so confusing!

I decided to mess around with my iPod. I finally turned on iRadio and listened to it. **(AN:Donno if that's actually a thing,but I'm using it anyway.) **

"Up next is "Stand in the rain" By Superchick!" The annoucer said happily and played the song. I carefully listened to the lyrics,and relized how similar this was to me.

_"__She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,_

_feels like its all coming down  
_

_She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from 

_She wants to give up and lie down._

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain" When the song finished,I exited out of iRadio and downloaded it. I replayed it over and over again. I finally put it down and sat down on my bed.

_"__So stand in the rain. Stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down. Stand through the pain. You won't drown . And one day,what's lost can be found." _I sighed as I thought of the chourus.

_"I know now what I have to do..."_

...pagebreak...

I was nervous as all get out,but I still walked towards Donna,Lindsay,and their drones. I made fists so hard my knuckles turned white.

They smirked when they saw me. Lindsay spoke up,"Why if it isn't Kim Crawfish,the royal b-"

"Save it,Lindsay!" I spat cutting her off,they looked shocked. "I am sick and tired of y'all bullying me,and if you don't stop it,I will!" I said rasing my voice.

Donna spoke up."Oh,yeah? And who's going to stop it? Face it,no one cares. All we were saying was the truth." She took a step closer,so they were nose to nose. "Your just a weird,freaky outcast nobody likes."

"She's right." A new voice spoke up. I turned around.

_"JACK?!"_

Never before had my heart felt so torn. I was breaking down at that fact about what Jack thought. Shattering on the inside.

I almost didn't hear him continue. "I don't like her,I love her."

_"H-h-he..." _

"For one thing,there's no such thing as normal,and she's certainly not a freak. And she may be a outcast to you,but to me she is a wonderful,beautiful person,and you are stupid not to see that." He came up and hugged me. Donna and her lot gasped and ran off,creepily at the same time.

"Did you really mean that?" I asked when we pulled apart.

He smiled. "Every word."

"Kim,I don't really know how to ask you,or how you feel...But would you be my girlfriend?" He asked nervously. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you think,Brewer?"

...pagebreak...

**Yayz! I finally have another one-shot! I was trying to figure out how to use this song (It's my current favorite),and it just came to me! WHOO! Please check out songs by Superchick,cause most people don't seem to know who that is!**

**Andz,I'd really like song/and or plot suggestions! Cause,I'm running out of ideas here... **

**Anyways,eat some pie and...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bombshell Blonde**

**(This song choice goes to SplashHart!)**

**Jack**

_"Oh my God,oh my God,oh my God. Kim's going to kill me! Seriously,kill me!" _ Jack thought,and hit replay again.

_~Video~_

_"This one's for you,Kim!" Jack said,blowing a kiss at the video recorder. He started singing._

_"That blonde, she's a bomb, she's an atom bomb._  
_Rigged up, and ready to drop!_  
_Bad news, I'm a fuse, and I've met my match._  
_So stand back, it's about to go off!_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_  
_I see danger, when I look in her eyes._  
_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._  
_So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_  
_I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_  
_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_  
_She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

_Her love is a drug laced with ecstasy,_  
_And her charm is spiked with a spell._  
_A hot mess in a dress gets the best of me._  
_She's ice cold, but she's making me melt!_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_  
_I see danger, when I look in her eyes._  
_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._  
_So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_  
_I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_  
_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_  
_She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_  
_I see danger, when I look in her eyes._  
_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._  
_So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_  
_I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_  
_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_  
_She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise!_  
_I see danger, when I look in her eyes._  
_She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise._  
_So I'm running, 'cause I've run out of time._

_She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate!_  
_I'm James Bond, live to die another day!_  
_Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite!_  
_She's all I want so I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_

_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
_I, I'm on a mission tonight!_  
_I, I'm on a mission tonight_!" And with that,Jack bowed and winked_._

_~End of Video~__  
_

_"HOW'D THE GUYS GET THIS FREAKIN VIDEO?! AND PUT IT ONLINE,NO LESS!" _Jack mentally screamed. He slammed his head on his desk,groaning.

_"This is what I get when I leave the guys alone in my room... But Milton was there! He's usually better than this!"_

Let me explain a bit. Jack invited the guys over for a sleep over. He left them alone for ten freaking minutes,and then they find this.

It was a video of him messing around with his new camera,and 'accidently' giving proof of his crush on Kim,his best friend,and knowing her,ending their friendship and/or his life.

_"They put it on Youtube! YOUTUBE! Of all the places-" _The thought was interupted by a _BRRRING!_

I jerked up my phone. (_Jack,__**Jerry**_)

_~Phone Call~_

_**"Yo,man. What's up?!"**_

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF KIM DOESN'T KILL ME FIRST!"_

_**"A-i-i-i,man! Calm down!" *Starts blabing in spanish***_

_"SHUT IT,JERRY! WHY WOULD YOU PUT THAT ONLINE?!"_

_**"BECAUSE YOUR TOO CHICKEN TO TELL KIM YOURSELF!"**_

_*Slience*_

_**"Got you there,didn't I?!"**_

_"Since when are you good at smart talk?"_

_**"I don't know..."**_

_**"Are you ever going to talk to Kim?"**_

_"Jerry,I-" *Shouts in the background* "-gotta go."_

_**"Wait,Jack-"**_

_CLICK!_

_~End of phone call~_

My mom yelled someone was at the door,so I had to hang up. Probley for the best,I didn't like where it was going.

After I walked down the stairs,I stood in shock at who was infront of me. Kim.

**Kim**

I replayed that video about twenty times.

"This one's for you,Kim!"

_"UGGH! This boy is playing with my emotions! I hate him..."_

_"No you don't,you love him! LOVE! LOVE! LOOOOOOOOVE!"_

_"OKAY SHUT IT!"_

_"Yeah,good luck with that!" _I rolled my eyes. My brain has a mind of it's own...

_"Okay,I have to find Jack-no matter how much I don't want to..."_

_"You got that right!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

...pagebreak...

Jack just stood there,starring at me,mouth open like a idiot.

_"Didn't expet to see me here,eh Brewer?"_

_"Don't go street,it's just sad." _**(AN: Good luck Charlie referance!)**

_"Just SHUT IT for once!"_

I cut off this weird,one-sided talk with my head,and listened to the lovely sound of akwardness.

"I-I-I...Umm...Ah... W-what are you doing h-here,Kim?" Jack stuttered,scratching the back of his neck.

"I saw it." I put simply.

"Oh..."

"What does this mean..." I muttered.

"Look,Kim." Jack started,looking at me square in the eyes. "I really like you...More than a friend."

"Jack..." I started,closing my eyes to keep tears from running. "J-just stop." My voice cracked.

"All your doing is p-playing with me. It's just a game to see my emotions. I know you don't feel the same way..." Some hot streaks sliped down my cheeks. I just turned around and walked out the door.

"WAIT! KIM! STOP!" Without looking where I was going,I tripped off the edge of the porch.

But before I could fall,strong arms snaked around my waist and pulled me up. I felt like I was being crushed in what turned into a big hug,from guess who?

"Kim! Please don't EVER do that again!" Jack mumbled on my neck,I let a small sob escape.

Jack turned me around to face him."Look Kim,I love you! And...just let me prove it." He whispered the last part.

Before I could protest,warm lips were on mine. I instantly kissed back,putting my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer,deepening the kiss.

Due to lack of air,we pulled away,both smiling.

"So does that mean-" He cut me off by kissing me.

"Does that answer your question?" He smirked.

I punched him. "Shut up!"

...pagebreak...

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I THOUGHT I HAD UPDATED THIS! I CAN'T BELIVE I FORGOT! :O**

**Anyways,once more,this song goes to SplashHart! Andz I want some pie!**

**Feel free to leave song/story sugestions! Also here's a question for y'all, What's your favorite kind of pie?**

**Oh,and we've been over this,**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Endlessly: Part 1**

**Summery**

Jack Brewer,kind,sweet,major ego. Sound fimilar? Well what you don't know is that he's poor. Ever since his family died in a fire he has been on his own.

Also he loves Kim Crawford the sweet,competive,slightly dangerous,blonde beauty. But he has nothing to offer her,she deserves so much better than him,so why try?

...pagebreak...

**Jack**

I was sitting in class,actually paying attention unlike these ya-hoos in here. Although I couldn't lie that in the back of my head I was thinking about...Santa Clause?

Nah,the one and only Kim Crawford...

_"Okay,focous Jack!"_

Suddenly the bell rang,all the student's breathed a sigh of relief and ran out,ignoring the teacher's yells behind them. I got up more slowly and walked towards the door.

"Wait Jackson." I turned around on my heel to face 's his name

"It's _Jack_." I spat out through gritted teeth.

"Well,_Jack_. Why haven't your parents signed your homework slip?"

_"Shoot. Forgot about that..."_

"Umm...There out of town!" I said quickly,he narrowed his eyes.

"Well when they get back,tell them!" And with that he stomped out over dramaticly,then relized that he had to stay in the classroom.

"I...err...GET TO CLASS!" I nodded and ran out.

_"Man that was a close one."_

...pagebreak...

School had long since gotten out,and I was just making dinner when I heard my phone ring. Yeah my phone. I got a job to pay for it.

_"BRRRING! BRRRING! BRRRING!" _That was Kim's ringtone. I grabbed it and flipped it open.

(_**Jack,**__Kim__**)**_

_**"Ello?" **_

_"Jack!"_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_"MIKE STOP!" *Shuffling noises in background* "Jack,I need help! I'm at ho-" CRASH!_

~Line went dead~

I starred at my phone in shock.

_"I know she was going to say home... Wait a second! Mike is Kim's boyfriend,she wanted to break up with because he was being rough with her... Oh no."_

...pagebreak...

**And I'm gonna leave it there! MUWAHAHA! You'll have to wait till part 2...**

**(IGNORE THIS IF YOU ARE NOT Bluedog270) **

**A message from me to Bluedog270: if your reading this,I got what you left on "A Angel in need". I hope you can come back soon,cause everyone on here misses you-not just your storys,you. Thanks for what you said,prayin for you. -Swifty**

**(NOW YOU CAN READ THE REST)**

**Okay,you people want part 2? Do you know what to do?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Complicated**

This story begins on a seemingly regular Monday morning at Seaford High. Kim,Eddie,Jerry,and Milton were standing at the lockers when Jack ran up.

"HEY,GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Jack yelled when he ran up.

"You caught a mermaid!"

"You won the falafel raffel?"

"You cured cancer?!"

"NO! I'M DATING DONNA TOBIN!" Jack shrieked.

"OW! Okay,Jack. I know your excited,but...QUIT SCREAMING-OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SCREAM ABOUT!" Kim yelled back.

"Okay,just to get this clear. You didn't catch a mermaid?" Jerry asked,seeming confused.

"No,man! He caught Donna Tobin!" Eddie answered happily.

"Woah. DONNA TOBIN'S A MERMAID?!" Jerry yelled,clapping maddly. Everyone just sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah,Jerry." Kim said sarcasticly. "And there's a unicorn in the parking lot!" She said with a big,fake smile.

Jerry's eyes went wide. "Dude,really?! I gotta catch it!" Jerry ran outside. "I'M COMING FOR YOU UNICORN-IE!"

Kim just growled and slammed her locker.

"Woah,Kim. Are you okay?" Jack asked,worried.

"Just peachy!" She fake smiled and stalked off.

_"Wow,someone's in a mood." _Jack thought.

"Do you think she's on her period?" Eddie asked,looking as confused as the rest.

"HEARD THAT,EDDIE!" Kim called back.

Eddie's eyes went wide,Milton patted him on the back. "You'll be fine," He said. "Just remember,since your partners at science lab,DO NOT let her near the fire. Or at P.E the baseball bats. Or at biolgy,the knives. Or-" At that point Eddie ran off screaming.

"Hey,guys! I found her!" Jerry yelled,riding in on a...unicorn?!

"How did he-"

"I don't know man..."

...pagebreak...

Mean while,Kim was going crazy in English.

_"How could he be dating her?! Why not anyone else in Seaford? He just had to pick that slutty,over painted,daughter of a-" _Her thoughts were cut off when something landed on her desk.

_**"Aww! Is the wittle Kimmy mad I took away her Jack? What a shame...For you! But back off,he's mine now!" -Donna**_

Kim scowled,then smirked. _"Well,I was always taught not to play with fire...but who says I can't watch it burn?" _Kim thought,then wrote.

_**"Aww! Is the wittle Donna trying to make me mad? Well guess what,hun. Your failing! So very sorry! And by the way,you can't own a person! So shut it,Hoebin!" -Kim**_

Kim tossed it,and glanced back after a moment to see Donna's face redden in anger. She smirked in pleasure,till 'Hoebin' glared and tossed it back,trying to hit her neck,but failing horribly. Some how she managed to hit the teacher's head.

He glared,"Detention,Tobin." He called out.

"B-b-b-but." The bell rang while she was still stuttering. Smirking in victory in Kim walked out towards the door. For some reason her foot kicked the note as she walked out,she picked it up.

_**"Be realistic,Jack would never go for a southern belle like you. Just wait. He's gonna drop you,and your suckers soon. Just you wait..." -Donna**_

Kim glared and crumpled up the note,ignoring Donna's look of victory as she walked out.

_"Jack would never leave us."_

...pagebreak...

Jack was sitting in biolgy thinking. _"Wow,am I lucky? Donna Tobin! Wow! The hottest girl in school...well,second hottest." _

Yeah,you guessed it. He was thinking about Kim.

_"Kim would never think of me that way,anyway. Speaking of Kim,she was acting kinda weird... Was she angery about Donna and I? Jealous? Nah,not possible,right?"_

Before he relized it,the bell rang. He grabbed his books as Donna walked up to him.

"Hi,Jackie!" Donna called out,placing a kiss at the side of his mouth.

"Hey,Donna." 'Jackie' replied.

"Sit with me at lunch?" She asked.

Jack hesitated. _"Well I usually sit with the Warriors at lunch...Oh,what the heck! A little while with the pop's wont hurt."_

Jack smiled. "Sure,great idea."

Little did he know how wrong he was...

...pagebreak...

Kim craned her head to look at the popular table,again.

"Seriously,Kim. If you keep looking over at Jack,your going to get a crik in your neck." Milton said in a low voice.

"I just don't get it,Mil'. Jack has ALWAYS sat here,ever since he joined this school! It just doesn't make since." Kim said. Milton sighed.

Milton was the only one who knew about her crush on Jack-well,besides Joan. He figured it out on his own.

Now what he saw is one of his best friends seemingly deserting them. And on top of that,Kim subconciously feeling being rejected by Jack. Not a good mixture.

"He's just sitting with his-them..." Milton cut himself off. "I'm sure he'll be back sitting with us soon! It's just his first experiance with the pops. He'll be back soon!" He said a little overly cheerfull.

"Really?" Kim asked like a sad five year old.

"I'm sure." Milton smiled.

But the truth was,he wasn't so sure.

~Time skip~

It had been two months-two freaking months- since Jack had sat at the popular table. Since then he changed,completely. And Donna was behind it all.

He had stopped hanging out with the Warriors at school,because they were "Bad for his image". The only time they saw him,and talked to him was at karate practice. But soon he started to cut that too.

Jerry was duller without Jack around. He seemed to have lost his "swag",and began to walk around like a lost puppy.

Eddie seemed less determined and confident in anything. He was suddenly shy,and barely spoke,even to girls.

Milton became even more asorbed in his studies without Jack getting him to take any risks.

And the one taking this all the hardest was Kim. She couldn't forget how miss "Hoebin" told her what would happen,her smirk,her glare. How she was sure Jack would never do something like that. She had begun to stop eating,Milton was the one keeping her basicly alive because of it.

"You got to eat,Kim. Your not going to do any good starving yourself." He would say. But Kim still only began to eat once a day,when Milton was around to make sure she did.

Kim had also changed. She quit cheer (Mostly because of 'Hoebin'.),and started to care less and less about herself. Her skin was paler,her eyes duller,and her clothes darker and more worn looking.

But she started to excel in karate,despite the fact Jack wasn't there to cheer her on. It was the one of the only things she could relise her emotions in,that the guys knew of.

No one knew she had started writing songs,and music. And that she had basicly became adicted to Adele.

Right now she was in her kitchen listening to Milton going on and on about how she had to eat breakfest.

"...and you can get all kinds of diseases,and can't fight them because your weak without food. Also,without eating you suffer risks-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'LL EAT THE STINKIN' FOOD! YA HAPPY NOW?!" Kim finally cracked,and yelled at him. She jerked the bowl of fruit out of his hand and started eating a banana,ignoring his triumphant look.

She was begining to regret he had her house key.

...pagebreak...

Another Saturday. Another dull karate practice. Rudy was begining to cry in his office after practice,and even Tip Tip was seeming depressed.

"Hey,Jerry. Did he come?" Kim asked in a flat,hopeless voice. Jerry shook his head. It had become a thing before every practice,though everyone was sure what the answer would be.

Rudy came out of his office with a new sweater and a tissue. For some reason he had taken up knitting.

"K-kim," He sniffed,"you spar with Jerry and Milton with...with...with Eddie!" He burst out crying. Milton went over to help him,and Eddie walked over to a punching dummy instead.

Jerry through a few kicks and punches at Kim,she just jumped over and ducted them. Finally she kicked him to the ground insted of flipping him like usual.

"Yo,good job,Kim." Jerry gasped out as he got to his feet.

Kim alowed herself to smile a bit,this was the old Jerry they all knew. "Thanks,you too."

"Come on everyone,lets get some falafel!" Milton called out,then looked at Kim. "You are comming." Kim groaned but agreed.

They walked out in tho court yard to see someone too familiar with his new friends. Jack. He flashed a fake smile at his 'friends' as one of them told a probley perverted joke,and walked into Falafel Phills.

"You know what," Milton started quietly. "Lets go to Captian Corndog's," and with that,he led them away.

~Time Skip to that night~

Kim was all alone in her house. Her mom was away on business,Milton was on a date with Julie,and Eddie and Jerry were busy annoying Joan for some reason. Kim was sprawled out writing a song in her notebook,or trying to atleast.

Ever since...Jack...her song book had become pretty full. It was a outlet for her. I guess they were right when they said you needed big emotions to songwrite...whoever 'they' were...

"Knock,knock,knock," A familar voice said. Kim's head jerked up,and her shocked look became a glare.

"Jack."

...pagebreak...

"What's wrong,Kim?" Jack asked,confused. Kim scoffed.

"Oh,I don't know. One of my best friends ignores me and all his other friends for two months,comes randomly at night over to my house,and you ask me what's wrong?!" Kim spat. The weakness she had felt recently had vanished,replaced by rage.

"Kim,I'm-" Jack started,but was cut off.

"Your what? Sorry? Well,I can't _possibley _see why!"

Jack sighed,"Look I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what,Jack?!" Kim snarled.

"I'm just trying to say-"

"What?!"

Jack finally lost it. "WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK,YOU LITTLE BITCH?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH,OR WHY I'VE DONE WHAT I DID!" His voice faltered when he looked at Kim's face. "Kim,I...I didn't.."

Kim blinked hard to keep tears back,"No,Jack. J-just get out."

"But-"

"I SAID,'GET OUT',JACK!" Jack nodded,and sprinted for the door.

When she was sure he was gone,Kim broke down. Through her tears she stumbled to the kitchen to get some water,some how it always helped calm her down.

The tears where almost dry by the time she filled the glass. After taking a nice,long sip. Her eyes skimmed over the kitchen,landing on something.

A glinting,silver knife.

She walked over,and grabbed it in her hands,sliding her fingers along the smooth blade. She glanced at her wrist.

_"Why not?"_

She slowly lowered it to her wrist,the blade almost touching her delicate skin,when something screamed at her to stop. Some voice. She could almost see the dark beyond her vision.

She sighed and put it down,grabbing a pencil instead. She had an idea.

...pagebreak...

When she got back to her room,she wrote one word at the top of the paper.

_**"Complicated"**_

...pagebreak...

Jack.

It was the next day at school,and Jack couldn't stop thinking about the last night with Kim. He had gone over to appoligize,but he ruined it. He was a jerk...a big one.

As he walked through the doors,he instantly walked over to his locker.

That's when he got shocked.

As he got his books out,he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He wipped around to face someone he didn't expect. Kim.

"Wha-" He opened his mouth to say something,but was shushed.

Kim glared,"Look,Jack. You are going to stand here,and you are going to listen-without interupting-or so help me,I will smash you skull in the lockers." Jack nodded,knowing she was deadly serious.

Kim began to play some cords,and Jack suddenly relized that she had a guitar in her hand.

_"No shit sherlock." _His brain said.

_"Shut up." _ He answered back.

_"Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see you're making me laugh out  
When you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

No, no, no  
No, no, no  
No, no, no

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see...

Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool,  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no"

Jack was speechless at the end,when he finally got his voice,he stuttered out,"K-kim,I...I don't know what to say..."

Kim's hurt toffee brown eyes looked up at him,"Of corse you don't." She sighed,then said,"You broke the Wasibi Code,Jack. I had faith in you,we all did. Your not the same person that...that...that I fell for." She looked up with a tear in her eye,and walked off.

_"She...she liked me." _Before Jack could go to her,the guys steped forward.

Eddie spoke first,"Jack..." He just shook his head and walked off.

Jerry spoke next,"Dude,what you did was not swag,yo." Jerry walked off too. (And some how managed to knock over a trashcan on his way).

Milton spoke last,"Jack. Do you relize what has happened?" Jack was slient. "Do you know how this effected us, the dojo, Rudy, _Kim._" Milton noticed the change in him when he mentioned Kim. He decided to use this.

"Jack...Kim has stopped eating." Jack's heart stopped. "She was so depressed,that you,and you alone,drove her to this!" Milton's voice rose. "I've been keeping her alive,making sure she ate atleast something! And you know through that who she wanted?! Who she needed to help her the most?! YOU!" Jack's eyes went wide as Milton jabbed him in the chest. He barely lost his temper.

"And it doesn't stop there! Jack,Rudy has been crying,a lot,and the dojo is struggling since there is only one black belt showing up! Eddie has become suddenly shy! And don't even get me started on Jerry! He lost his best friend! You Jack! YOU!" Milton was now shouting,and Jack's eyes were wide as he pressed his back against the lockers,and processed what he was hearing.

But Milton wasn't done,his voice dropped down a little,"I had to be the strong one for once. The glue holding us together,clinging to the shards,trying to hold to the pieces. You where that glue,Jack. You know that." Milton then sighed,"Talk to us when you get you prioritys straight." He said and walked off.

Finally,Jack was alone in the hallway.

...pagebreak...

"Kim! Kim wait!" Kim didn't turn around/

_"Just keep walking,Kim. Maybe he'll go away..."_ She told herself. She didn't want to see that douchebag ever again. Not here,not now,not ever.

"Kim,please!" The sound of footsteps pounding against the sidewalk echoed behind her as someone tried to keep up with her brisk pace.

Kim sighed,her blond hair flittering behind her,"Go away,Jack."

But Jack's voice came again,"Kim,just listen. Hear me out! _Please!_" Kim stopped at the agony in his voice.

Kim looked around at the trees in the park,her absent minded walk from school had taken her. They reminded her of a memory not so long ago.

"Jack,remember the forests of Hollywood? The day we fought for our lives underneath the big,mighty oaks? I do. You promised me something,Jack." Kim slowly let saddness seep into her words. "You promised you'd never let anything hurt me." Her voice shook,"Odd isn't it? That your turned out to be the one to hurt me the most."

"Kim,I-I'm sorry" Jack managed to get out.

Tears filled Kim's eyes,"You know,Jack? I am too,because sometimes when sorry dosen't cut it." She felt her makeup begin to drip,but she couldn't care less.

As she began to walk away she heard something,"What about,I love you?" Kim stopped in shock at those words.

_"Did...did he...?"_

"I don't deserve you,Kim. Not as a friend or more,not after what I did. M-milton,he told me everything after you walked off. I got caught up in being popular,and never thought about how it would affect others. I-I rather jump off a bridge then make you-I mean you guys hurt." He broke off. "I know I don't deserve it,but please forgive me."

Kim slowly turned around and forced her eyes to meet the ragged,skater boy with his head down,and then began to walk towards him.

"No,you don't." Jack looked up in shock to see the beautiful blonde standing infront of him.

"But," Kim continued,"I belive in second chances."

A wide smile lit up Jack's face,and he rushed foward to hug her,very happy when she didn't flip him.

A frown flickered across his face when they came apart,and he took her wrist in his hand. It was too bony. Kim bit her lip as his gaze flicked up to her's.

"Milton wasn't lying...I-I did this to you,Kim." Jack said,pale like a ghost.

"Jack-"

"This happened because of what I did."

"Jack-"

"You could've died!"

"Jack!" Fed up with his rambling,she smashed her lips against his.

When they broke apart,Jack looked dazed and happy. Like a thousand fireworks had went off in his head,and according to him,they did.

Kim faced him,"Look,your going to set things right with Rudy and the guys. Your going to break up with 'Hoe'bin,and your going to be a warrior again,got it?"

Jack was still dazed,"Yes ma'am."

Kim smiled and began to walk away,"Wait,Kim!" Jack called after her and Kim turned around.

Jack smiled hopefully,"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kim bit her lip,"Yes."

...pagebreak...

**Okay,I know. You want to kill me for not finishing the last one. But I've decided to use it in a future story,so please don't kill me! **

**I'm sorry for the wait! I hope this extra long chappie made up for it.**

**Now,please,for the love of kick!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
